Memoriam to a King
by Mistical Ninja
Summary: Inspired by "Not yet" by Confession68, my good friend. Hope you enjoy! LuNa - One Shot -


**A/N: This was inspired in part by Confession68. I talk with her often, and we worked together on certain stories.**

**So, because she's one of the only people I know who really likes OP... This story is dedicated to her. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Memoriam to a King

The sky wept at that moment, a cloudless day; yet filled with rain. The town gathered around the square, murmurs of discord echoing out through the crowd. But no one could see her tears. No one could see or hear her as she ran through the crowd, shoving and pushing her way past everyone.

The rest of what was left of their tattered crew chased behind her, but quickly got lost in the crowd until she couldn't see them anymore. But none of that mattered at that moment. All that mattered was getting to him. All she cared about was being with him, by his side.

She fought and shoved her way until she stood at the edge of the crowd. She could see him then, his broken body limply being dragged to the middle of the town. The sight drew up more hatred and rage then anything she could possibly imagine, and then she rushed out, paying no heed to the marines, or the shouts of the crowd. Only he mattered to her. So when she was dragged to the ground kicking and screaming, the marines held her there, unwilling to let her up.

Her tears pooled around her, her wounds tearing themselves open the more she struggled. But she had to get to him. She had to. There was no other option.

"_Lu-ffy_!" She screamed out in pain and anguish, her heart wrenching at what was to come. He looked up then, his obsidian black eyes meeting hers. And then everything went black.

****

Nami slowly stirred, her head throbbing heavily. She tried to right herself, sitting up and trying to figure out what had happened. Looking around, she realized she was back on the _Sunny_, in the women's quarters. Fear overcame her as she looked down, and realized that all her wounds were gone.

How long had it been?! Or had it only been a dream?

Confused, she stood up and bolted out of the room, rushing down the stairs to the deck below and making for the kitchen. As she ran, she realized something was wrong. There was no sound ... no movement. Had they gone aground somewhere? No, surely they wouldn't simply leave her behind, would they?

"Robin! Zoro! Chopper, where are you guys?!" she screamed as she ran, searching the _Sunny_, yet found no one.

"Oi, Nami! ... Why you bein' so noisy?"

Nami froze in her tracks. It couldn't be. She was sure he was dead. Or had they saved him?

She turned back, her heart in her throat, and looked up at Luffy, who had a puzzled expression on his face as he looked down from atop the rails. Elation overflowed her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He was alive.

They had made it in time.

Luffy jumped down quietly, landing softly in front of her. Tentatively, she took a step back, afraid that it was all a dream, afraid that if she touched him he would fade away.

Yet he closed the distance, a deep violet Hawaiian shirt with green leaves draped carelessly over his shoulders, leaving his chest exposed. Reaching up he wiped away her tears, looking her straight in the eyes.

"What's wrong, Nami-san? You seem so sad... almost like you're scared of me." He scratched at his cheek idly, a worried expression on his face," I'm not scaring you, am I Nami?"

She shook her head forcefully at that, tears streaming down her face as she leaped forward wrapping her arms around him tightly and knocked him to the deck, "Luffy! Oh thank God, I was so afraid ... I thought I'd lost you. T-The marines ... a-and F-Franky ..."

He gently put his finger to her lips, silencing her," Sssh, ssh, ssh..." he whispered softly, his eyes hooded from her, "It's alright Nami-san ... I know ... It'll be alright. I promise."

She looked at him with a confused stare, wondering why he kept addressing her so formally, but only glad he was there. However, even though she was looking up at him, he refused to meet her eyes and refused to elaborate. Instead, he simply helped her to her feet, dusting off his blue jean shorts quietly. "Well now ... shall we get something to eat? You must be hungry."

Her stomach rumbled its agreement, and she nodded her assent. Quietly, he turned and led her to the kitchen. But something was bothering her. Something she couldn't quite place. She followed him into the kitchen, so lost in thought that she automatically sat at the table.

It wasn't until she heard Luffy hiss in frustration that she looked up and realized he was cooking. She started to stand, to help him, but he quickly waved her down. "This is something I've always wanted to do. I just never got the chance."

She sat back down, highly confused at his actions. His entire manner had changed. Had it been because of what had happened? He seemed so serious ... seemed to drink in the world and everything around him as he passed it.

"Luffy?" She whispered lightly as he sat down, setting their plates on the table, one for him and one for her.

"Hmm?" He looked up, cocking his head to one side as he did. "What's up Nami-san?"

She wasn't entirely sure how to answer that herself ... everything felt so strange ... So rarely was she alone with him. Maybe that was it.

He tore through his food with his usual fervor, drawing a laugh from Nami, "Hahaha! No matter what happens, you're always the same Luffy ... You never change, do you?" Why was she trying so hard to make it seem like he was?

He gobbled down the last of his food and looked up at her, meeting her eyes squarely, causing her breath to catch in her throat. "Aye, Nami-san. No matter what happens. I'll always be here. Always."

He closed his eyes then, running his hand quietly over the wooden table, as if ingraining its feel into his memory. "... This room ... so many memories ..." she could almost hear the tears in his voice, the sadness that tore at her very soul.

"Luffy? What is it? Your starting to worry me ... and you're acting really, really strange ..."

He opened his eyes, and smiled brightly at her, "Ahh ... Sorry about that Nami-san ..." He stood up and headed for the door, turning back to glance at her," Come on let's get goin', 'kay?"

She nodded and quickly chased after him, but when she stepped through the doors onto the deck he was nowhere to be seen.

"Luffy?" She whispered and glanced around quickly. Suddenly all she could see was black, but his warm breath against her ear calmed her.

"Tell me Nami-san ... why is it that you seem so worried?" His voice, his closeness sent shivers down her spine, causing her to flush under his touch. "I-It's nothing! Really!"

"Oh?" He whispered, and she felt his teeth scrape against the nape of her neck, sending shivers through her entire body, and she leaned into his ministrations.

It felt so much like last time, when they had made love in the women's quarters. Just like then, the ship had been empty. Just like then, he had kissed her neck, tempting her to follow him.

She could feel the smile on his lips as he leaned forward, kissing her neck quietly, running his hands down her shoulders to wrap around her stomach.

"Well I have something to confess Nami-san ..."

"Mmmhh?"

"... I love you. I'm just sorry I never said it before now ..."

She turned in his arms, puzzled at his somber words, until their eyes met. Then she understood. She understood everything.

The tears threatened to well up in her eyes again, but he leaned down, kissing them away. She reached up, running her hands through his hair and pulling him into the most passionate kiss she could, pouring everything she was into it.

The tears streamed down her face then, and she sobbed into his shoulder as he held her. "It's not fair! Dammit! It's not fair, it can't be!"

He sighed quietly, simply holding her as he leaned back against the railing," It rarely is, Nami."

She looked up into his eyes then her determination set then. She kissed him one more time, enveloping him in her kiss, then she quietly stepped back, a hooded look on her face. Pulling on his shirt, he followed her like a puppy on leash, and she led him to the women's quarters.

****

She quietly leaned against his chest, a content expression on her face. He smiled slightly, glancing down at her, running his hands over her naked skin, committing every curve and dip of her body to his soul. How he would miss this woman. How he would miss her laughter, her gentle smile ... her crazy temper ...

He would miss this ship, his home. No ... their home. He leaned down, and kissed her forehead gently, and motioned her to sit up. She did so with a slight moan, and she straddled his stomach with a playful growl, the sheets falling back to expose her body. "Yes love?"

His breath caught at that. How could he have missed it before? How could he have been so ignorant to never see how much she meant to him? He sighed quietly, meeting her eyes.

"Close your eyes, love. I have something for you." She smiled, and did so obediently. He reached over quietly lifting the one thing he treasured most off the nightstand. Gently, he placed his hat on her head, and kissed her lips.

When she pulled back, her eyes wide as she realized what he'd done. "Wha-? L-Lu-!"

"Now it's yours. Something I should have done long ago. You Nami, you are my treasure." He quietly looked down, as the tears welled in her eyes. "Tell Shanks ... Tell him I'm sorry. I couldn't keep my promise ... and Ace."

"It's not fair Luffy... just when I finally get you, really have your heart..."

"Shhh Shhh shhh.... it's ok Nami ... It'll be alright. I'll always be right by your side. But you have to promise me ... you'll keep living, and not just for me."

She looked up at him, confusion filling her face then. "Luffy? W-Wha-?"

"You have to live Nami ... live for our child. Teach him about us ... about me. And remember ... I'll always be next to you ..."

"W-Wait L-Luffy!" she screamed, as the world pulled away, crumbling into darkness.

****

"_Lu-ffy!_" She cried out again, cutting in over the marine who read the edict as he stepped up to Luffy's body, strapped to the execution pole.

"-By decree of the imperial Marines, you, Monkey D. Luffy, King of the pirates, are hereby to be executed upon capture. May you find peace in the next world."

With that, the Marine took up the pike, turned, and drove it through Luffy's heart. Nami screamed out, unable to bear what she was witnessing.

"N-Na ... L-love ..." he whispered past the blood seeping from his lips, and she looked up, meeting his eyes, his soul imprinting eternally onto hers.

"R-Run ..."

Zoro tore through the crowd at that moment, his katanas flashing madly, drawing the marines' attention. Nami used their brief distraction to shove off the marines holding her down, swirling around and knocking them away. She stood, turning her back on the man she loved, tears streaming down her face.

"I-Its t-time Nami ... g-goodbye ..." He whispered as his eye slowly slid shut, a smile on his face.

She nodded as if hearing him, and grabbed hold of Zoro as she ran. The others followed her as they made a mad dash for the pier. "We can't just leave him there!" Chopper screamed, and Nami whirled on him, tears crusted to her cheeks.

"We have to Chopper. Because he gave his life, so that we might live." She looked up and met each of her crewmates in the eye. "We have to. Because that's what he asked of us. To go on living ... to live happily ..."

As she whispered those last words, she reached up, the wind carrying her most valued treasure to her. Catching it, she then lowered Luffy's hat onto her head, letting the tears slide down her cheeks again. How she would miss him.

But even though they had only been together once before this, she knew, just as he did. He had a legacy. And she would carry it for him. "We're leaving, now!"

They nodded their agreements, steeling themselves to get the ship out of port. When they finally escaped, they all grieved, in their own ways. But Nami simply sat on her bed, her eyes locked on the headboard.

"Always my love."

She wept then, reading his final message. And promised herself one thing.

She would live. She would live for their child's sake.

She would live, and give her king his Memoriam.


End file.
